


洛基奥丁森戒糖记

by kokotree



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:33:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23051770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kokotree/pseuds/kokotree
Summary: 我以文字来守望AO3的回归。
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 我以文字来守望AO3的回归。

1.  
Thor Odinson从来没想过自己会像中庭那些家庭喜剧中的老妈子一样管这么多…

这一天，Thor刚刚在健身房举了一个小时铁，被路过的Stark大厦女性员工狠狠地夸赞了一番后，心情大好地在餐厅点了两个塞满肉的tacos，四处张望了下，发现Natasha的身边还有位子。

“你的捣蛋男友弟弟呢？”Natasha手边只有一杯美式咖啡，他看了一眼Thor又看了餐厅，确定Loki还没有出现。

“Hey！他已经不是我男友了。”Thor挺了挺胸，连Natasha都不禁多看了两眼。

Thor举起手向Natasha展示手上的戒指：“我们已经订婚了，所以你应该称他为我的未婚夫！他也许才刚起床，他说他决不会浪费早上的睡眠时间和我呆在臭烘烘的健身房里。”

“Wow，听说这里有个到处和人炫耀自己步入婚姻坟墓的大个子，需不需要我给你来一瓶Moet Chandon庆祝一下？”不知道什么时候站在两人身边的Tony Stark开口道。

“Hey，吾友，我记得你参加了我们的订婚仪式！”

“Thor，我想Tony只是在调侃你。”

“Na，你太不可爱了。要不要来点甜甜圈增加一些你的可爱值？”Tony拿出一盒甜甜圈，送到两人眼前。

“不了，我在戒糖。”Natasha推回了盒子。

“那是什么？”Thor每隔两天就能听到一个中庭特有的词语。

“你有没有咨询过Banner，他会告诉你减少糖分摄入对你的脑子没有好处。看看我，你就知道天才需要大量的糖分。”

“你肚腩上的肉一定也很喜欢它们。”

“所以…你们到底在说什么？”

“Sorry，Thor。戒糖就是指尽量少地摄取糖分。”

“所以是不吃甜的？”

“差不多吧。如果你对自己更狠一点，那也包括碳水化合物…”Natasha对上Thor困惑的眼神：“就是那些主食，面包啊，意大利面啊，也包括你手中的塔可饼。”

Thor马上捂紧自己手中的饼，他可无法想象生活中失去这么美味的食物。

“那这个戒糖到底有什么用？看样子是你们经常提到的减肥？”

“不止这个原因…”

“Loki！！！”Thor见到Loki和Bucky走进餐厅，站起来大力挥手，虽然只是换来Loki一个瞪眼，但他还是美滋滋地坐下了。

“朋友，我觉得Loki才是需要戒糖的那个。”Tony指指Loki，他正往两块薄薄的松饼上不断挤着蜂蜜，盘子里的蜂蜜已经多到将松饼浸没了。

“Loki可不需要，他是阿斯加德人，再多的糖分都不会影响他的身材。恰恰相反，我可以很好地证明Loki的身上没有多余的赘肉。”

Tony作势遮掩来避免被大型闪光灯闪到，他拿着甜甜圈走向了其他桌。

“戒糖可不止是为了减肥，糖分会让你关节疼痛、无精打采、情绪不稳定，戒糖有很多好处。”

Thor陷入了深思，他想起了今天早上。

2\. 

“Good Morning！Your savior is here！”

Loki翻了个身，踹了Thor一脚去关闹钟。Thor摁下闹钟，下床洗了洗脸，换上Loki给他收到桌上的运动衣后，他又跳回床上。

Thor将还睡着的人儿往自己怀里拉了拉，用胡子去蹭Loki的脸。

Loki眯着眼，用肩胛骨蹭了蹭Thor：

“捏一捏，这里，还有腰，都酸痛的不行。”

糖分能导致关节酸痛！

“不如今天你陪我一起去吧，活动一下身体，帮助你放松肌肉。”

Loki没理他又蜷缩着换了个更舒服的姿势。

糖分能导致无精打采！

“Loki去吧！你需要活动一下，而不是整天窝在被子里。”Thor不依不挠地想去把Loki拉出被窝全然没有意识到血糖值不高的Loki有多么可怕。

“Thor Odinson！你够了！要不是你昨天就和永动机一样停不下来，我会累成这样？现在，立刻！马上！从我眼前消失滚去你的健身房！”Loki猛地坐起来，边骂还边用手指狠狠地点着Thor。

糖分能导致情绪不稳定！

想到这些，Thor立马决定，一定要给Loki戒糖。

3.  
说起来容易，做起来可不一样，特别是你要面对一个动不动就可能拔出刀捅你一下的伴侣。

Loki刚洗完澡从浴室里走出来，浴袍还没来得急系上，正用毛巾擦着带有湿气的头发，水滴顺着发尾滴在了胸口上。

“那个…Loki…那个…我听…”Thor不知道自己是因为眼前的Loki还是因为过于紧张而怎么都说不利索。

Loki还沉浸在新使用的香草味浴盐环绕的甜香中，难得没有因为Thor的犹犹豫豫而生气。  
Loki走到Thor的跟前，一条腿跪在了Thor的大腿上。他俯下身手指勾起Thor的下巴：

“阿斯加德的神王，你说我是不是让你神魂颠倒？”

Thor已经忘记刚才要说什么了，他顺势将Loki搂了过来让他坐在自己的腿上。他的手几乎是本能地滑到Loki的大腿根本，没想到却被Loki钳住了手腕。

“今天还是算了，我到现在都全身酸痛。”Loki索性蜷起来靠在Thor的肩上一下一下揉着腰。

“对了！Loki！我今天听到Natasha说她在戒糖。”

Thor一激动，差点让坐在身上的Loki翻了下去，他赶紧托稳了Loki。

“我对你的中庭朋友没什么兴趣，即使是那个聪明的女人。”

“Loki，你不问我‘戒糖’是什么吗？”

“我当然知道这是什么，你以为我是你吗？来到地球的第一天我就掌握了中庭上所有的语言，并且每周都会更新一下中庭上新出现的词汇，蝼蚁们的知识实在是太简单了。”

“吾爱，我觉得你可以试试。”

“嗯？”

“‘戒糖’，那对你的身体有好处，你经常把甜食当作主食不健康，大家…当然主要是我非常担心你。”

Loki拉开Thor的手站了起来，坐到了沙发的另一端，想看看Thor这锤子里到底装的是什么。

“Bucky可从没介意我吃这些。”

“他只是想让你和他一起胖！”

“所以…你是想说我胖了哦？”Loki挑起眉，一边的嘴角不易察觉的挑起，他以极慢的速度拉开自己的浴袍：你真的这么认为…啊！”话还没说完，只见Thor冲了过来，把自己压在了沙发上。

4\. 

Loki本以为Thor只是心血来潮的建议，第二天早晨他就把这事给忘了，直到他走进餐厅。

餐厅拒绝向他提供蛋糕和松饼，并收走了餐桌上所有的蜂蜜，理由是整个复联大楼只有Loki一个人需要，为了节省开支所以不提供这些甜食。

Loki环视一圈，没看到Thor。他带着早上没有补充到糖分的起床气和愈加酸痛的肌肉带来的不适感冲到Tony、Natasha和Steve那一桌。

“这到底是怎么回事，铁皮人？！Thor人呢？！”

Tony站起身，抱着手臂看上去一副很高兴的样子：“要知道就像刚刚这可怜的厨师说的那样，我这大楼每天都在烧钱，我想是时候开始节省开支了。而且Thor是真的为你好，他为了你的身体着想。”

“闭嘴！你盘子里的那是什么？”Loki看向Tony肩后的餐桌。

“Oh，那是我在Peter Pan买的甜甜圈，但是你…作为一个对地球有危险的人，很可惜你只能在这里吃我提供的食物。”

Loki对于眼前这个比自己矮上一截的蝼蚁恨的牙痒痒，但是他对Stark根本没辙，他答应过Thor不会与这些人争吵。

“Tony，你的甜甜圈在等你。Thor出去执行任务了，Loki，他真的是为你着想，总是担心你的身体。”Steve希望Tony不要继续刺激Loki，即使不会打起来，他也不想在宴会上看到Loki不断变成自己，开那身紧身衣的玩笑。

Loki只能沮丧地回去面对那份英式早餐，然后午餐也只有牛排和薯条，到了傍晚连Bucky都开始和他说Thor是为你好，戒糖挺不错的，你可以趁机多吃点肉。

“够了！！！Thor你给我滚出来！！！”一阵光晕裹住了Loki，那件久违的墨绿色皮衣包裹住了全身，绿色的披风拖到了地上，金色头盔上的长角显现了出来，还有握在手里的权杖，那是Thor与他订婚时送给他的，完全模仿他袭击中庭时的那柄，只是空间宝石被换成了蓝宝石。

复仇者们都关紧了自己房间的门，谁都不想掺和两兄弟的争吵。Steve一度想出去阻止Loki但是被Bucky拦下了，而Tony加强了复联大厦的所有里外层防御。

Thor刚执行任务回来，从中层敞开的平台飞进了楼里，他发现大楼安静地有些奇怪，然后他看到了Loki，穿着他的皮衣战服，一手握着权杖，一手握着那把短柄匕首。

“怎么了，Loki，这是在怀念我们的过去？”Thor放下锤子，想上去抱一下Loki。

“你给我站住，Thor Odinson！现在来解释一下，你出于什么目的要和你的中庭朋友一起折磨我？”

“Loki，你在说什么？”

“戒糖，嗯哼，逼迫我吃那些肉类，这些肉在阿斯加德吃的还不够多么？我的那些甜食，它们去哪儿了？tell me？！！！”

Thor终于察觉一天都没有吃任何甜食正在气头上的Loki有多危险，：“My Love，Pleae，先把你的刀放下，放松，这不是什么大事，因为你几乎一日三餐70%都是甜食，大家一致认为这不利于身体健康。Natasha也在戒糖，她感觉非常好，所以我觉得你应该试一试。”

“我可不需要，中庭人他们的身体有很多缺陷，会因为各种原因生病和受伤，即使你不认同我是阿斯加德人，作为约顿海姆人的身体也不至于脆弱至此。”

这句话就像是Loki手上那把小刀戳在自己的心脏上一样，Thor记起了交往初期他总是要提醒自己Loki很敏感很容易受伤，他缓缓走向Loki：

“My brother，你当然是阿斯加德人，以前是现在更是。可是，一个优秀的法师总是需要一些尝试精神，不是吗？”他按住Loki的手，慢慢把他手上的匕首拿下来那个二流法师说他复健时毅力惊人，你不会输给他的是吗？我们就尝试一周，我会陪着你，然后我们一起去阿斯加德人在芬兰生活的那块土地，我知道你一直想去看看。”

Loki有些震惊，他拉开Thor，看着那对海蓝色的眼睛：“你是说真的？我可以去那里？”

“Tony不会介意你离开大楼一会儿的，毕竟你比他有自制力。”

Loki笑了，他重新把头靠在Thor的肩上：“只有七天！”

Thor被Loki这略带小孩子气的可爱给暖到了，他从口袋里掏出一块大号Cookie递给Loki：“每天一点点的甜食不碍事。”


	2. 下

5

Loki戒糖的第二天，他一点都没有兴趣去那个没有任何甜食的餐厅吃早饭，这本是他被迫呆在这座大楼里少数的快乐来源。他不可能大大方方地去参加复仇者们的派对，但是他很享受早上在餐厅边吃着早餐边看那些复仇者们犯傻的时光。

Thor还是不依不挠地想哄Loki下楼：

“Loki，我昨天才在中庭的电视里看到，不吃早饭会影响皮肤影响身材…我觉得它一定还会影响你的魔力。”说完这番换来的是没有任何回应的安静，Loki只是皱了皱眉翻了个身。

Thor突然想起了一段久远的记忆，那时他和Loki都是孩子，他总是因为不想要去学校而赖床，每当这个时候，Frigga总会带上Loki一起，母亲深知什么对Thor最有效。

那时，Loki一跑进Thor的房间就会边喊“哥哥，起床了！”，边努力够到窗帘把它拉开。如果这时候Thor进一步抵抗，拉起被子，Loki就会直接跳到床上，在Thor耳边说：“哥哥起床啦！我们一起去上课吧！”Thor睁开眼第一个看到的总是Loki那胜过赫瓦格密尔泉水的绿眸，那一刻他的睡意都被这波澜给驱散了。

Thor觉得这一招肯定管用！

他猛地拉开窗帘，今天的天气不错，阳光毫无吝啬地直接洒了进来，顺着床沿爬上了床，可是Loki只是将被子拉高，人又往被子里蜷缩了一下。

“Loki，看！这样的阳光值得一个室外的早餐，不是吗？”然而Thor并没有收到任何回音。

这招没用Thor还有下一招，他一个助跑起跳飞扑压在了Loki身上，Loki前一秒还迷迷糊糊准备再来一个回笼觉，下一秒就被Thor直接压在了身下，他差点整个人窒息直接死亡。虽然前一天晚上他也被这同一人压在身下，但是那是带着爱意和温柔的，而不是被一个290kg的神助跑后压在下面。如果他是一个中庭蝼蚁，想必现在已经暴毙而亡了。

Loki手脚并用，使劲把Thor推到了地上，这下他觉得更累了：“Thor Odinson，我已经在陪你玩这个无聊的‘戒糖’游戏了，你能不能不要像个专/制的君/主一样规定我生活的一切，你如果真认为我是一个罪/犯你就直接把我扔进牢房吧！”说完这句Loki又钻进了被窝再也没有理过Thor。

一早上Thor就收到了来自爱人的暴击，他只能无精打采地一个人去了餐厅。他心不在焉地往自己盘子里夹了点东西，甚至是他平时绝对不会碰的蔬菜色拉。

“Hey，Thor，Loki又找你麻烦了？”Natasha看着Thor愁眉苦脸地将沙拉往自己盘子里夹，只能赶紧把剩下的蔬菜都倒入了自己的碗中。

“看得出来？”

“看得出你在烦恼什么。而你脑子里在想的80%都是Loki，所以…不难猜。”Natasha耸了耸肩，带着些得意地挑起眉毛。

“我在想是不是‘戒糖’这玩意儿压根不适用于阿斯加德人，Loki脾气一点都没变好，反而更暴躁了。也不怎么精神，甚至连早饭都不愿意来餐厅了…”

Natasha安抚着拍了拍Thor的背：“戒糖的确是一件困难的事。”她抬起头突然想到了什么：“Thor，Loki兴许是进入了戒/断期。”

“那又是什么？”

“如果地球人需要停止使用药物、酒精、香烟或者是喜爱的食物时经常会产生的反应，表现为焦虑，皮肤瘙痒，嗯…有时也会出现其他身体反应，不过我觉得阿斯加德人不需要过于担心，过了几天后就好了，他会比以前更精神的”

Thor听到“精神”这个词振奋了起来，他给Loki准备了半碗牛奶燕麦粥和一些小番茄，至少比桌上那些泛着油光的香肠和那些总是被Loki挑三拣四的蔬菜要诱人一些。Thor没有选择留下来和其他妇联成员一起吃饭，他带着自己的塔克饼和Loki的早餐上了楼。

回房间的时候Loki仍然窝在床上，自然地蜷成了婴儿的姿态，Thor只觉得自己的心被捂得暖暖的却又带着点酸楚，就像Frigga亲自烤的树莓塔。以前他不明白Loki为什么如此甘之如饴，但是当他发现他早就该和Loki在一起的那一天他明白了这一点，那树莓塔就是Loki的写照，如果能忍耐第一口的酸涩烫嘴，就会尝到回味的甘甜，Thor开始怀疑让Loki保持健康是不是比让他开心更重要。

他放下餐盘，坐到Loki身边，Loki眯着眼自然地将头枕在了Thor的大腿上，他将脸埋进了Thor的衣服里，声音传出来闷闷的：

“Sorry， Brother，我不知道怎么了，只是…只是无法控制我的情绪。”

Thor将Loki因睡觉而翘起的黑发顺平，他安慰Loki：“这没什么，别担心，Natasha告诉我这叫做戒/断期。”

“Oh…”Loki转过脸，带着些许不可思议的神情看向Thor。

“如果需要戒糖，必定会经历过这个阶段，会觉得烦躁，恶心或是其他的，不过…”

“嗯？”Loki用手指缠绕着Thor许久未剪的头发逗乐自己。

“如果你实在不愿意，也可以选择终止这个…这个…”

Loki坐起身，他弯起眼，笑得就像幼年时一样：“我曾经与你为敌，与奥丁为敌，与中庭蝼蚁为敌，但是我从来没想过与自己为敌。所以，不如尝试一下？”

Thor没忍住，他只想吻住自己的爱人，和他一起进行晨间运动。谁还管已经凉了的早餐…

6

虽然Loki已经决定要向所爱的糖分发起挑战，但是他却发现这比他所经历的任何一次挑战都要艰难，第三天并不比第二天更轻松。

Loki试图阅读一些他喜欢的书籍来转移注意力，但是他满脑子想的都是奶油蛋糕水果派巧克力布丁。他甚至运用魔法变出了一个千层派，却在他准备拿起勺子挖下一块的时候被Thor收走了，他愤恨地拔出小刀，在最后一秒他抑制住插入Thor心脏的冲动转而插入了千层派里。

直到晚上，Loki终于找到了让他转移注意力的游戏了。他和Thor选了一处能看到纽约夜景的地方享用晚餐，Thor的晚餐是一块三分熟的T-bone配上煎土豆，Loki的是一份奶油意面，这对Loki来说不能算非常糟糕，但是通常他的晚餐是一碗烤得恰当好处的布丁面包。

“Loki，比起纽约这漆黑的夜空，芬兰阿斯加德所在的村庄，能看到满天的星辰。每次我在那里抬头的时候，我总是幻想阿斯加德还在那里，父亲母亲所有人都还在那里。”

Loki仰起头看着纽约的天空，：“Yes，Brother。不过阿斯加德不是一个地点，而是人民不是吗？”Loki举起红酒杯，碰上Thor的杯子。

Thor起身在Loki的额头上落下了吻，可是当他觉得这顿晚餐完美的有些过分，准备继续享用他爱的牛排时，才发现牛排变成了意面，Loki在对面得意洋洋的举着叉子上的牛排。

“Brother，不介意和我换一下吧？没有甜食让我提不起食欲。”

Thor能说什么呢，既然Loki正在因为戒糖而受委屈，自己也不该大快朵颐享用心爱的牛排，他只能大度地把剩下的牛排让给了Loki。

Loki并不是真的想吃牛排，事实上牛排是他最不喜欢的食物之一，油腻又不够优雅，但是看着Thor吃瘪，缓慢地将意面送进嘴里实在让他心情大好。

之后的两天，Loki找到了分散注意力的好方法，那就是和Thor一起呆着并且时不时捉弄他。他甚至早起和Thor一起去了健身房，看着Thor调试好机械准备开始用力时，Loki悄悄动了动手指，Thor的器械上的每一块重量都按照阿斯加德的标准增加了三倍，Thor一时没准备好，手一滑没拉住器械的手柄，整个摔在了地上。Loki在那里看着地上的Thor哈哈大笑，然后走上前借自己的手帮助Thor爬起来。

7

终于到了约定好的最后一天，Thor不确定Loki是不是戒糖成功，他早上还听到Loki在和Bucky聊天的时候说让他出去买李子的时候带一些cupcake回来。所以他亲自在Friday的指导下烤了一个三层蛋糕，他得承认他粗壮的手臂和宽大的手掌要举起锤子易如反掌，但是要把奶油抹在蛋糕上并装饰上草莓却十分困难。失败了三次后，成功作出了一个歪歪斜斜，上色也不怎么均匀的蛋糕，Thor有些担心Loki并不会喜欢它。

Loki走进屋就看到了桌上歪斜的蛋糕，和在一旁坐得有些局促的Thor。

“这是什么？你们捡回来的反派飞船的残骸吗？”Loki明知故问，他觉得有些好笑，但是为了不伤害Thor，他还是收敛了一点。

“Loki，我知道这一周对你来说有多么的不容易，但是你居然战胜了自己，所以我们可以好好吃一顿甜食来庆祝一下。”

“哦！这原来是一个蛋糕！”

Thor有些不好意思：“Loki！你明明知道这是一个蛋糕！虽然外表不尽如人意，但是你可以相信它的味道！”

Loki觉得不能再调戏大金毛了，毕竟他的哥哥最缺少的就是耐心。他走到蛋糕前，手指沾了些奶油含入口中，和Thor说的一样，味道还不错。

Loki的动作使得Thor不禁吞了口口水，Loki又沾了些奶油，送到Thor的嘴里。

“味道还行，不过我想我不会再吃那么多甜食了，每天一份下午茶的甜点就足够了。”

“真的吗？Loki，我以为这对于你很难熬。”

“起初是这样，不过后来就容易多了。”

“是戒断期过了吗？”

“不是，是因为我找到了比甜食更让我甜蜜愉悦的事。”

“什么？”

Loki没有回答，他吻上了Thor，两人顺势倒在了沙发上。

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

注：

1.赫瓦格密尔泉：北欧神话中滋养世界之树的泉水

2.Thor的官方体重是290kg，但是阿斯加德的密度是地球人的三倍

**Author's Note:**

> 戒糖真的很好，可是我做不到！


End file.
